Decision
by akaine3n
Summary: Sanji walks the aisle to his wedding.


Sanji Vinsmoke walked down the aisle, with his sister beside him holding on his left arm. She was beautiful in her pink dress, probably breaking both men and women hearts while she strode through the hall dragging the long waving tail of her dress after her. She wore a proud and satisfied smile while she gently caressed, as a reminder, the silver band of Sanji left wrist. The hall was packed with Big Mom large family and his father's most ranked and loyal soldiers, all of them in their best clothes, ready to celebrate the most awaited union of the two strong crews. Big Mom and his father were co-presiding the ceremony at the end of the hall, seated in thrones like the royals they aim to be. Besides his father imposing figure, were his twin brothers, all three of them wearing gloating smirks of satisfaction. After delivering him to the altar his sister jointed the rest of his siblings. At that moment, Sanji didn't dare to look to his father at the eyes, he just took a deep breath, braced himself to what was coming and turned around to face the aisle as the music began again and his wife to be came in.

Pudding, was stunning in her white dress, glowing as she was brought to the altar by her father. She stood by his side and the preacher started the ceremony. She was nervous, he could feel it. She knew he didn't really want this but she would not dare to disobey her mother and she was also helplessly in love with him. Sanji saw how for a moment she stole a quick look to him and cutely blushed. Gorgeous, that what she was, so beautiful he could sing her praises to her all day at night for the rest of his life. At it could not be a bad life, he would be treated fairly, even be given some independence. He could continue cooking and probably he could become a highly important chef in Big Mom crew, she at least appreciates his culinary skills and she could not put barriers to him improving them more. He probably could easily convince her to allow him to continue to explore Grand Line, he could take Pudding with him, teach her everything he knows and in return she'd show him how to bake all her delicious dessert treats and together they could create new and innovative recipes. Both of them could sail the seas, as a crew of two, and someday they might even find "All Blue", and his dream will be fulfilled and then..., they could settle down in a small island far, far away from their families and have their own little babies..., and, in the end, he could die, of old age maybe, surrounded by people he love... and who love him back.

The hall was silent, all eyes on him, the preacher had stopped talking and his father had his scolding look on him. He felt five again with his father disapproving look upon him after he was informed that Sanji had once again been daydreaming during Poison lesson. The priest took pity on him and repeated the question: Do you, Prince Vinsmoke Sanji, third son of the great King Vinsmoke Judge, wish to be married to, Charlotte Pudding, thirty fifth daughter of the Yonkou Charlotte Linlin?

Sanji looked down at his precious hands, the silver bands encircling both of his wrists. There were recent minor burns and cuts in both of them, the old geezer would be quite mad at him for being so careless but he had been in haste. Last night, he had convinced Big Mom on allowing him to cook all by himself the wedding feast, not that he was interested in feeding these people, this was not for them and he had needed to be one last time in the kitchen. He has started with their favourites: the perfect crispy Takoyakis which Brook love to take with his Grey Tea, the beefy, steak-like burgers prepared with the best cola and his own secret recipe of barbecue sauce which could make Franky be super all day, the not too sweet lemon cakes for which his beautiful Robin always smiles at him making his heart bursts into instant delight. More cakes, these ones really sweet like the little one who was always taking good care of them, Chopper, and lots of cotton candy, too. He had baked pikes from autumn islands with none mushroom because Usopp really hates them. Oh, and he had done all his tangerine recipes for the woman who had stolen his heart since the first time he'd put his eyes on her all the way back when he was still in the Baretie, for the love of his life, Nami, he'd cooked tangerines glazed turkeys and mild Thai beef with tangerine sauce, he'd prepared tangerine punch and fruit salads and he'd baked delicious tangerine muffins. For Zoro, he had cooked all kinds of sea king meat Big Mom had available and he had also made sure the best types of beer and sake were to be on the feast. Finally he had cooked meat and more meat because his captain love it, Luffy had given him back the world, and had allowed him to stop hiding when he made him part of this strong and caring crew. He'd cooked during all night, all the recipes he had done before and all the recipes he had wanted to create but hadn't had yet the opportunity to do them. He had cooked and cooked until the sun had risen and they'd come for him.

He looked up and stared defiantly at Vinsmoke Judge. Does he wish to be married, to be a pawn in this man schemes, to become once again a puppet of the Vinsmoke family.

He was a pirate, one of the freest people who sail the Grand Line and he already had a family. He was Black Leg Sanji and he was a Mugiwara.

No, I don't.


End file.
